Warriors: A New Clan
by HarryxSeverusxLucius
Summary: Firestar creates a new clan called LionClan after he discovers that Sandstorm and Graystripe have betrayed him. This new clan is has several members from ThunderClan that are on Firestar's side and several members from the others clans that are also on his side. Along the way he falls in love with Mistyfoot. This is their story. Fire/Misty, Sand/Gray
1. AN

Hi I just wanted to say that i don't own any of these characters, except for the ones that i created. they are all owned by Erin Hunter. this is a story that i started writing in my freshman year of high school for a language arts paper. i just decided to continue it.

Thanks, HarryxSeverusxLucius


	2. Chapter 1: The New Clans

**LionClan**

**Leader:** Firestar- handsome ginger tom.

**Deputy:** Whitestorm- big white tom.

Apprentice, Snowpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat.

Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Longtail- pale tabby tom, dark black stripes.

Apprentice, Sharppaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Frostfur- beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat.

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom.

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger splotches.

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom.

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Ashfur- pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes.

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Ravencloud- sleek black tom.

Barleytail- black-and-white tom, former loner.

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Rainwhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Sootfur- light gray tom with amber eyes.

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom.

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Tornear- tabby tom.

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom.

Gorseclaw- ginger-and-white tom.

Ashfoot- gray she-cat.

Blackclaw- smoky black tom.

Stonefur- gray tom with battle-scarred ears.

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Shadepelt- very dark gray she-cat.

Feathertail- light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices**: (more than six moons old and in training to become warriors)

Snowpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Squirrelpaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Honeypaw- small white she-cat.

Hollypaw- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Jaypaw- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Crowpaw- dark gray tom with white splotches and amber eyes.

Mousepaw- light brown tabby tom.

Leafpaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Sharppaw- pale tabby tom.

Birchpaw- light brown tabby tom.

Berrypaw- tortoiseshell-and-white tom.

**Queens:** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Mistyfoot- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Firestar's kits: Bluekit, Thrushkit, Hazelkit, and Oakkit.

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Mother to Whitestorm's kits: Patchkit, Moonkit, and Icekit.

Whitetail- small white she-cat. Expecting Onewhisker's kits.

Dawncloud- small tabby. Expecting Ravencloud's kits.

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother to Tornear's kits: Dapplekit, Smallkit, Pinekit, and Blossomkit.

Ferncloud- pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes. Expecting Brambleclaw's kits.

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat. Expecting Longtail's kits.

Brindleface- pretty tabby she-cat. Mother to Barleytail's kits: Brownkit, Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Poppykit.

Mousefur- dusky brown she-cat. Expecting Blackclaw's kits.

**Elders:** (toms and queens now retired)

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat.

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat.

Purdy- plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner.

**TigerClan**

**Leader:** Graystar- long-haired gray tom.

**Deputy:** Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

Tallstar- black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

**Medicine Cat:** Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom.

Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom.

Barkface- short-tailed brown tom.

Apprentice, Sagepaw and Rockpaw

**Warriors:** Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted paw.

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat.

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Oakfur- small brown tom.

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Cedarheart- dark gray tom.

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Rowanclaw- ginger tom.

Apprentice, Tinypaw

Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Fuzzypaw

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom.

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom.

Loudbelly- dark brown tom.

**Apprentices:** Tinypaw- small white tom with black paws.

Sagepaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Rockpaw- gray tabby tom.

Dawnpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Rabbitpaw- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Owlpaw- golden-brown tabby tom.

Fuzzypaw- long-haired ginger tom.

Robinpaw- dark gray tabby tom.

**Queens:** Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat. Expecting Blackstar's kits.

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Rowanclaw's kits.

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat. Mother to Graystar's kits: Hailkit, Silverkit, Otterkit, and Wolfkit.

Runningbrook- light gray tabby she-cat. Mother to Webfoot's kits: Splashkit, Mistkit, Flowerkit, and Beechkit.

**Elders:** Boulder- skinny gray tom.


	3. Chapter 2: Epilogue

Hi, my name is Mistyfoot. I'm Firestar's mate and have just given birth to my second litter of kits. The story you are about to hear is the time when cats from ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan all came together to form LionClan with Firestar as their leader. We later find out that the rest of the cats from the Clans we left had to come together to form TigerClan, because when we all left our original Clans, the Clans became small. So instead of small Clans they decided to become just one big Clan with Graystar as their leader. So enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3: A Dream and A Betrayal

We had just gotten back from the fight with BloodClan two moons ago where my deputy, Whitestorm, almost died, (the funny thing is that the cat that almost killed him was killed by a bunch of apprentices. But Cinderpelt was able to save him before he died) when Spottedleaf came to me in a dream with Blusestar and Yellowfang. "Firstar, you are the cat that was meant in the prophecy I told you before I died. But you are not meant to be the leader of ThunderClan, you are meant to be the leader of an ancient Clan that was lost a long time ago called LionClan," Bluestar told me.  
"Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I've been leader of ThunderClan for 2 ½ months now." I exclaimed. "We didn't tell you sooner because we needed you to fight BloodClan. We also didn't want ThunderClan to freak out if you left so soon with the cats that will be leaving with you." Yellowfang explained to me. "Yes. Yellowfang is right. The cats she also mentioned that will be leaving with you those are cats you are friends with and trust with your life. We also wanted to tell you that Graystripe and Sandstorm won't be leaving with you."  
Spottedleaf told me in a soothing voice, because I was about to start to freak out. "Why won't they be going with me? Graystripe is my best friend and Sandstorm is my mate." I asked confused and hurt that they won't be going with me. "Because Sandstorm is cheating on you with your best friend. She is actually pregnant with his kits." Bluestar told me. "What? How can Sandstorm be cheating on me? She would never do that." I said in an angry voice because I think that StarClan is trying to break us up. "We're not trying to break you and Sandstorm up. Why she's cheating on you is because she was just using you because she knew you would be leader." Yellowfang said in an annoyed voice. "Now if you want proof you need to wake and go outside the camp and hide behind the oak tree right outside the camp because right now they are meeting in secret. Now wake up."  
And I wake up. I stretch and realize that Sandstorm isn't beside me. Maybe Yellowfang and Spottedleaf are right. So I decide to go check outside where they said Graystripe and Sandstorm would be. I go outside and I see Longtail at the camp entrance. "Hey Longtail, I'm just going outside for some fresh air. I'll be back, so if Whitestorm wants to know where I am, just tell him I went for a morning walk." "I'll tell him, Firestar." I go outside and head to the oak tree that Yellowfang told me about and I peek around the corner and I see Sandstorm and Graystripe talking. I strain my ears to hear them. "Why did you get me up so early, Sandstorm?" "Because I just found out something exciting yesterday. I'm pregnant with your kits!" She says excitedly. When I hear that my heart breaks into a million pieces. "You are? This is wonderful. And Firestar doesn't suspect a thing." Graystripe says. "Nope. That mousebrained fool for a leader doesn't even know that I'm just pretending to be his mate and doesn't even love him. I'm just using him because he's leader. Now all we got to do is find out how to kill Whitestorm so you can be deputy and then figure out how we can kill Firestar so then you can be leader."  
When I hear that I start running to Sunning Rocks. When I get there I look into the river and see my reflection. I can't believe it. Sandstorm is cheating on me and she's trying to figure out how to kill me and Whitestorm. I need to know when to leave to start LionClan and I need to take Whitestorm with me and I need to do it quickly. Next thing I know is that I smell Spottedleaf's scent and feel her next to me.  
"We forgot to tell you when to leave. At midday you need to go to Four Trees and wait on top of the Great Rock. Soon you will see cats from all four clans start coming to you. When everyone is there you will leave Four Trees and head toward Barley and Ravenpaw's farm. They will also be leaving with you. You will stay there for the night and leave the next morning. You head over to Highstones, but keep going past Highstones. Soon you will come across a twolegplace. There you will meet a loner named Purdy, he will show you the way through twolegplace. Purdy will also become part of LionClan, too. From twolegplace you keep walking until you see some mountains. You will climb those mountains until you meet a tribe of cats called The Tribe of Rushing Water. You will stay with them for a few days then head back down the mountain. When you get to the bottom, you will keep walking until you see a lake. You will take a patrol around the lake, while the rest of LionClan stay at a barn where three loners live. You will walk around the lake and you will find a new camp. That is where you will live as LionClan. I also wanted to tell you that you don't need to worry about Sandstorm, because I've seen the way you've been looking at Mistyfoot."  
"Wh-wh-what. I have not been looking at Mistyfoot." I know that's a lie, I just don't want to make the same mistake as Graystripe did with Silverstream." "Don't worry about that she's in RiverClan and you are in ThunderClan. She will be leaving with you and I know for certain that she likes you back and that you will make a good couple and cute kits. Now good-bye and good luck with your new Clan." Then her scent fades.  
The next thing I see is Mistyfoot in my face. I jump about two feet in the air. "What are you doing here Mistyfoot?" I ask her hoping that what Spottedleaf said was true. "Well I came here to hunt when I saw you just staring in the water. I was wondering what you were doing?" "I was just thinking." "Were you thinking about this new Clan you are supposed to be leading from now on?" "How do you know?" "Bluestar came to me in a dream and told me that I was to leave with you when you left. And she also told me to tell you how I felt about you. I just wanted to say that I've been in love with you since I first saw you and I fell more in love with you when you rescued me, Stonefur, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw from Tigerstar. I thought I didn't have a chance because you were in a different clan and because you were Sandstorm's mate." "Well now you have a chance because I found out that Sandstorm is cheating on me with Graystripe and that she is pregnant with his kits. Also that she is plotting my death and Whitestorm's, too, because she wants Graystripe to be leader." "Really I have a chance with you? Wait did you just say that Sandstorm and Graystripe are going to try and kill you and Whitestorm? That is bad. When are you leaving because it's not safe in ThunderClan?" I'm leaving soon. Meet me at Four Trees at around midday. I will be leaving then. Now I've got to go. I'll see you soon." I lick her ear and walk away. She says good-bye and starts to swim back in her own territory.


End file.
